


【Marin中心】下一个战场

by Jean12345678901



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean12345678901/pseuds/Jean12345678901
Summary: 张景焕的生日到了，他自己其实已经不记得了，但是他的朋友粉丝家人们都还记得。





	【Marin中心】下一个战场

**Author's Note:**

> Ooc、勿上升、tag不适会删
> 
> Marin中心，LCK群像、马壳
> 
> 首先，祝Marin选手生日快乐！  
> 也是为了庆祝生日以及我圈大佬重新更新（天晓得我等了多久）今天突发加更了，因为实在是准备不太充分，我准备的很多有关于这位哥的访谈还没看完（……）是我准备没到位了很抱歉。总之最重要的还是祝Marin选手生日快乐啦，希望你在新的舞台上继续发光发热，而作为粉丝最大的愿望也不过是唯愿你平安喜乐、身体健康。

张景焕其实有一点不记得最近居然是自己的生日了。  
在做出最终决定之前他有很长的一段时间里处于久违的空窗期，他偶尔开开直播，打打排位练练手，也有过和以往一样连续排位十几个小时的经历，不过毕竟身体不饶人，最近的确是少了。  
他在这段空窗期之间的生活不算特别丰富多彩但也完全不无聊简单，参考了裴性雄的建议，在转会期第一轮他基本都要不是拒绝了要不是被拒绝了之后他直接是干脆放了自己一段时间的假，毕竟年纪也实在是大了，当年很多还能咬着牙挺过来的伤如今都已经很难在简单说咬咬牙就挺过去了，在询问了几个圈内的朋友之后他在放假期间也去看了看医生，旧伤复查，新伤检查，顺便还悠闲地帮其他的几位朋友询问了一下，分别寄了点药和医生的叮嘱给他们。  
而当Smeb打电话问他要不要出来喝酒的时候他才恍然居然春季赛第一轮都快结束了，而如果不是他随口问了一句对方怎么这个时候出来，他都不知道对方居然还记得自己的生日以及自己居然都快忘了自己生日这件事。  
“不是哥你到底在想什么啊？”对方在电话里大声嚷嚷，“你是真的老了吗！自己的生日都会忘，那果然世界第一上单还是我……”“哎呀……”Marin无奈，温柔的嗓音却也是一如既往的带着笑意，毕竟被人记挂的感觉总是很好，“不是，春季赛第一轮还没结束呢……”“哥你是不相信我能carry吗哎呀这个哥真的是让人伤脑经啊！”对面宋京浩的声音越来越大了，张景焕都能隐约听到那一头Deft拖长着声音哀嚎哥别吵了，然后被宋京浩回头一顿削，而为了防止这种情况继续发生，张景焕当机立断，“我生日那天出来吃个午饭？”

于是宋京浩就拖家带口了，Pray、Gorilla、Peanut和Kuro站在Marin面前的时候Marin是真的无奈了，他看向一旁似乎很满意自己看到的一切的宋京浩，扶额，“这怎么像欢送宴一样……”“哈哈哈可不就是嘛Marin哥啊，”Pray直接上来就是一个熊抱，爽朗地笑道，“所以哥打算请我们吃什么啊！”Gorilla也是上前调侃，“宋京浩可是说你要带我们出来吃好吃的我们才出来的啊！”而一旁Kuro无奈地看着已经蹬鼻子上脸的几个哥哥，冲Marin摊摊手说道，“我可不是自己想出来的，如果不是他们拉着……”“哎呀你小子说什么呢！”宋京浩在一旁听得不开心了，从侧面对Kuro一顿“暴揍”——也不过是半拉着脸上去锤了两下。李书行一脸无奈，望着Marin看向他的眼神里无辜地摇头。而一旁的Peanut则是腼腆地笑着一直附和着笑，面对Marin望过来的目光眯着眼睛笑的更加可爱。  
“好了好了我知道了，请你们吃烤肉好吧……”张景焕被一旁的Pray和Smeb吵得头都快炸了，终于忍不住加大音量，“好了别吵啦，烤肉！”而在得到了一致的欢呼以后张景焕长出了一口气，望着一屋子的人却终于忍不住露出了微笑。

中午的一顿烤肉吃的是宾主皆欢。  
张景焕既然说了出口请客，也从来没有亏待自己和朋友的意思，他们去了常去的一家许多圈内选手都十分喜欢的烤肉店，刚进门Pray就和Smeb大喊着上先上十份烤肉上来被张景焕连忙打断。Marin眯着眼问道到底是谁请客，然后两人也非常识时务地递上了菜单，一旁Kuro和Peanut偷笑，然后被扫了一眼连忙装作无事发生。  
张景焕也没含糊，这一桌上的人都是熟人，他们出来吃饭的次数也是只多不少，对于每个人喜欢吃什么张景焕也多少心里有点数，更别提他是细心到令人发指的选手，点菜也是一把好手，向来面面俱到，只是稍微问了一下韩王浩的口味，在得到对方都可以的回答之后也就点点头请服务员来写了菜单，接着就只是等上菜了。  
有Smeb和Pray的地方从来少不了欢乐和吵闹，几人的春季赛第一轮终于都结束了，此时也都嚷嚷着要喝酒，张景焕向来不拦，只说了自己今晚还得出去吃饭，就不喝酒了。Kuro好奇地问了句是谁，张景焕随口答道和SKT的人出去吃饭，得到了一桌音调各异的噢，就连韩王浩都从手机中抬头望向张景焕。张景焕对于这样的发展有些问号，他笑着问这是干什么，Gorilla在旁边问了一句，和相赫？  
张景焕这才知道他们都在想什么，一句西八已经合着笑意脱口而出，张景焕叹息道，他会和我出来吃饭？他连今天是我的生日大概都不记得了吧，相赫啊……  
张景焕话语里带了多少缠绵大概他自己都没意识到，反正一旁桌子边的人都不约而同的起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，Kuro坐在Marin身边抖了抖浑身鸡皮疙瘩，接着就觉得手机一震，拿起来一看是Gorilla发了一条talk，他点开一看，差点笑出声，抬起头看向刚好坐在对面的Gorilla，就看到对方给自己眨眼睛，他笑着摇摇头，同时比了个嘴型，“没有。”  
Gorilla刚好坐在张景焕对面，也不敢在对方灼灼的眼光下搞事情，连忙低头又发——  
【这位哥去年约了相赫？】  
【当然没。】  
【那他说约不出来？】  
【你觉得可以？】  
Gorilla刚想说不行吗，又想到李相赫在和这位哥见面的时候一直淡定从容的状态和几乎可以说是一年比一年冷静理智的对方，那句不试试怎么知道呢的话还没出口呢却又觉得实在缺乏说服力，不禁有些犹豫。  
而此时手机一振，他连忙又低头看，就看见Kuro又发了一条过来，“别担心了，说不定相赫自己会给哥打电话呢？”  
屁啦！Gorilla简直想翻白眼，他是第一次发现Kuro这么不靠谱，但是抬头看到对方笃定的眼神又有些疑惑对方是不是掌握了什么一手消息，一时间居然有一点神游天外了。  
“……范现？……姜范现！”等Gorilla终于听到有人叫他的时候他才恍然发现整个桌子的人都看着自己，宋京浩见他回神了不满地嘟喃道范现哥在想什么呢？然后就被身边自己的老搭档一顿锤，而张景焕则有些担心地望向他，迟疑地问他如果不舒服要不要回去休息，毕竟昨天才打完比赛，最近应该都没好好休息过。姜范现连忙道歉，连说自己没事，说到脸都有些尴尬的发红。张景焕见人不像是生病了的模样，也就略微放下心来，但还是嘱咐对方如果不舒服一定要告诉自己。姜范现忍不住笑了，又调侃张景焕年龄越大越像自己的妈妈，被张景焕你小子叫了一声连忙低头吃东西。  
一桌人吃的是其乐融融，没人问起为什么张景焕又要离开LCK，也没有人问他为什么不回SKT，久违的一顿老友聚餐让张景焕的心中十分熨帖，他吃的不多，毕竟晚上还要去吃饭，下午不活动都不怎么消化，也就干脆地打开了自己很久没有登陆的社交网站。  
老年人其实对于现在流行的社交软件都有些迷茫，但今天也正好趁着生日这个机会上去看看。当然在自己生日的这一天，不论是作为职业选手亦或是普通人，张景焕都也有些隐秘的小期待，希望从自己的粉丝那里得到一些小小的祝福，哪怕只有一句话，都会让他格外开心。  
而果不其然，一上线，上单看了看自己99+的私信，就有点无奈感慨大概要看很久了，然而那些真诚地祝福甚至是他们自己准备给自己买的礼物都让张景焕分外感动，然而他向来不知道该如何回复这样真诚到有些近乎赤裸的祝福，只能一条条看过去，在内心里一一感谢。  
生日快乐、比赛加油、会一直支持、希望能在新的队伍继续放光、你是我最喜欢的第一上单……粉丝们的祝福让张景焕心中滚烫不已，他想起了这么多年，无论是在SKT亦或是之后的LGD、Afs，他都可以在现场看到一些他一直见到的熟悉身影，这些身影有些已经离开了，但有一些人依然执着地跟在他身后一路陪着他，而Marin时常会觉得，这些人，无论是已经离开的还是一直都在的人，才是自己的引路星，他一直感谢并且真诚地祝福每一位他的粉丝，感恩着他们为自己的所作所为。  
终于将数量不少的祝福看完，Marin稍微擦了下眼角，心里多少有些惆怅感动。而看着他们一向不喜欢移动设备这次却长久的沉浸在手机中的上单大哥，一直坐着吃饭的几人也默契地没有打扰他，只是几个人自己聊着天，直到看到上单似乎终于抬起头才又一次闹腾起了对方。

一顿饭甚至快吃掉了张景焕自己给自己规定的一个月生活费，而原本厚着脸皮吵着让他请客的Smeb和Pray却在此刻争着抢着要付钱，还大声嚷嚷着怎么能让寿星来付钱，被张景焕一阵眼刀给削了回去，一旁的几人原本也打算说他们来付接着就直接哑然地看着张景焕直接走出了门，一言不发地就结账去了，而一向很识时务的几人也知道张景焕决定了的事情就不是别人能轻易更改的，也就只能无奈地慢吞吞站起来跟着对方出门。  
几人在门口稍微站了会儿就准备离开，毕竟虽然不是什么明星但职业选手被认出来的几率也不算低，要是被围观了可不算什么好事儿，张景焕本来想送几人回去，这次却也直接被Pray和Gorilla拒绝了，就连一旁这餐饭没怎么多说话的Peanut都说着景焕哥赶紧回去休息休息吧，Smeb揽着Kuro大笑着说要继续跟着李书行去喝酒，李书行无奈地点头称是。张景焕也没强求，点点头，想说声再见就打个车回去了，而就在这个时候，一餐饭都没个正形的Smeb突然说道，“哥，我可等你来跟我抢世界第一上单呢。”  
众人之间也随着这句话一阵沉默，半晌，Pray才无奈地说道，“你小子真的是不会说人话，不过景焕哥，这句话我们也想跟你说呢。”  
Gorilla在一旁笑了，他带着一贯的笑意道，“景焕哥，去了那边，加油啊，你的粉丝们一定也很想看你在比赛场上的样子。”  
而就在众人一致等着Kuro说话时，明显掉线了的李书行则在一阵诡异的沉默之后才恍然问道，“啊，你们在等我说话啊！”众人一阵哄笑，Pray越过Gorilla猛敲了两下对方的头，恶声恶气地道，“你还不快说！”六个人又笑了起来，Kuro无奈地摸着自己被敲的地方，无奈地笑着然后转头也是认真地对张景焕说，“哥，队里大家都很想你，但是大家也知道你回不来了，去那边之前，再来基地里玩一次吧。”  
Peanut这次没让大家久等，然而他的话却出乎了所有人的意料。  
一向看上去可爱单纯，情商极高，也被大家所宠爱的小打野带着一贯的腼腆笑意对张景焕说道，“哥，记得给相赫哥打个电话，在那边加油。”

目送着Rox的几人离开，张景焕心里有些失落又有些感动，一时间的情感复杂甚至让他不知道自己到底是难过还是开心，然而小打野最后的一句话还是在他内心里掀起了更大的波澜，Peanut是在场唯一一个真正的和李相赫有接触的人，而且据他了解，李相赫对这个弟弟的喜欢并不是假的，甚至可以说是很真实的，所以他的话是什么意思……相赫……  
张景焕按耐住心中的复杂情绪，一阵寒风刮来，他打了个寒蝉，终于从呆立在路中央的状态中回神，看了眼时间，选择回家里休息休息等等看SKT那边要一起晚上吃饭的人的消息。

 

老ROX和张景焕的生日聚会终于结束，而SKT这边也有人正着急着赴宴呢。

SKT今天和在斗鱼搞直播活动，虽说被人直播吃饭是真的很尴尬的一件事，尤其当对面一堆人像看大熊猫一样看着他们还同时说着一些他们只能听得懂一点的语言的时候，李相赫就觉得这顿饭有点不太好吃了，但是他还是保持这一贯的冷淡状态自得其乐，没人问道的时候就装作自己不存在，有人问问题的时候就按照惯例回答。  
即使如此，对方许多显然是没有做过功课的问题还是让李相赫久违地感到了不舒服，但是想到对方或许也是不了解，李相赫也没太放在心上，而且和队友们玩闹的感觉和昨日的胜利也让他压下了这种不舒服，干脆的无视摄像头，而这一直是他们应该或者说必须能做到的。  
不得不说玩的还是很开心的，虽然说被队友们疯狂吐槽自己垃圾，但是李相赫一向把充耳不闻发挥到了极致，他自己笑的乐呵呵的，完全不在乎队友们的吐槽，自得其乐，开心的不行。  
直播也终于在下午结束了，对方收拾完东西准备离开。李相赫也想着干脆回宿舍收拾收拾东西准备明天短暂的休假，像他昨天接受MVP采访的时候说的那样，他已经和家人订好了出门游玩的票，明天一回家就可以在家里收拾收拾后天出发，这次的家庭聚会算是他期待已久的。李相赫一直很想在自己奶奶还算身体好的时候带着对方去世界各地玩，然而对方却一直觉得这些钱应该留下来给他以后生活，他不好怎么跟奶奶解释自己赚的钱已经足够他们一家人还算富足地生活一辈子甚至还有多，只能先斩后奏，在基地里和队友商量好后，直接告诉了家里人。他免不了被家里人一顿说，但是这次金正均也来救了救场，才导致事情还算圆满解决。  
队友们大多都已经回了宿舍，他的房间在比较里面的地方，路过了好几个宿舍都是门户大开着，他看着他们的几个小辈笑闹着收拾东西，也看到Blank和Untara兴奋地讨论这次休假要怎么玩，还听到了KZ上单的名字，接着经过裴俊植房间的时候却看到对方低头还在玩手机，对方房间也是一团乱，他心情好，顺脚走进去问道，“还不收拾东西？不是说今晚就走？”  
“哪有这么快。”对方听到他的声音头也不抬，懒洋洋地说，“今晚要和景焕哥出去吃饭。”熟悉的名字入耳，李相赫随口应了一声，才模糊想到今天好像是对方的生日？他低头问道，“今天是景焕哥生日？”“哦呦，你居然还有印象。”裴俊植惊讶地抬起头，李相赫懒得理他犯病，转身就要走，“回去了。”  
“哎，相赫，今晚给哥打个电话？”却只听见身后裴俊植有些小心地问道，他挑眉，也没回头，“做什么？”“景焕哥要回LPL赛区了。”裴俊植的回答有些小心的意味，这么多年都已经过去了，但即使他也摸不清楚李相赫对于张景焕的事情是敏感还是不敏感，就像上次深夜谈话他并没有觉得李相赫很在意这件事，但是李在宛和裴性雄的样子又不像是这样的说法，他等了一会儿都没等到中单的回答，内心泛起了些许对中单的愧疚，忍不住开口道， “算了，相赫你当我没说吧……”“行。”却见中单从原本活化石一样的僵硬中像是终于活了过来一样依旧如平常一般说道，声调都没变，只是依旧没有转过身，“我知道了。”  
而看着中单出门，裴俊植捂住了脸，觉得这件事要是又被自家搭档和教练知道了，又少不了一顿吐槽。苍天啊。裴俊植简直不知道该说什么好，为什么在他们中间受伤的总是我！

 

张景焕回到家原本打算休息一下却率先接到了自家母亲的电话，他刚进门还没换好鞋就连忙接起了电话，“喂，妈妈？”“景焕，生日快乐。”对面的声音一如既往的温柔，张景焕心中也泛起了一阵柔情，他下意识地压低了声音，“谢谢妈妈，还得感谢您。”“不说这些客套话。”对面的女声笑了，“吃饭了吗？最近很冷，衣服还够吧。去中国怎么样？”“一切都很好，妈妈。”便走向房间里边回答，张景焕在房间里蹲下逗了逗因为冬天而显得没什么精神的狗狗，顺手开了暖气，“这次没回去看您和爸爸实在很抱歉……”“都说了不说客套话了。”女声依旧温柔，“景焕啊，你已经这么大了，妈妈也没什么好叮嘱你的了，回到中国是你的选择，而我和你爸爸很早之前就已经不干涉你在工作上的事情了，好好照顾好自己就是我们最大的心愿了。”“我明白的妈妈，”张景焕随意地坐到椅子上，看着屏幕出神，“您和爸爸别担心……”“怎么会有父母不担心自己的子女的呢，”对面的妈妈笑意依旧，却也多了几份感叹，“景焕啊，至少你的妈妈我和你的爸爸都还是很担心你的，但是我们不会阻止你去其他地方闯荡，因为那是属于你自己的选择啊。”两边都有些沉默，张景焕几次张嘴想说些什么最后都闭上了嘴，倒是对面的妈妈像是摇了摇头，“算了，你生日这么好的日子我说这些扫兴话做什么。景焕啊，过了这个生日，就是你的下一个战场了，你只要永远记住，爸爸妈妈只希望你人健健康康的，就好了。”  
放下了和母亲的电话，张景焕把手机随便的一丢走到窗边望着外面的冬景发呆，直到手机再一次震动都没有打扰他的思绪，而等到手机震动了好几下之后张景焕似乎才从自己的世界里惊醒，他回头看了眼手机的方向，难得沉默地走向手机，接着就看到一个让他意想不到的名字，而对方接下来发的消息则让他立刻跑到了阳台上，接着就看到一片雪白中一个穿着黑色羽绒服的身影格外显眼，他嗓子哑了好一会儿，才发出声音——  
“……相赫……？”

李相赫在走进张景焕公寓的时候低声说了句打扰了，张景焕走在他前面不远去给他倒水，听到这句话简直立刻笑出了声，甚至没压抑住，他抖了下肩膀，接着就感觉自己被李相赫疑惑地盯着，他装作淡定的模样走向厨房去给李相赫倒水，回来就看到李相赫换上拖鞋有些迷茫地站在客厅里十足的不知所措。他连忙把水往旁边桌子上一放，拉着人就往自己房间走去。李相赫被他拉的有些尴尬，但又睁不开对方，也就沉默着任由张景焕把人带到了自己房间里，而面对着房间里那唯一一张椅子，张景焕想了想又让李相赫坐在他床上，接着就又去门口把随手放下的那杯水拿了过来，端到李相赫面前。  
“暖暖手，渴了可以喝口水。”张景焕迎上李相赫迷茫的眼神时不禁有些想笑，但这次他忍住了，顺便开口解释了一声。李相赫显然也很快反应过来自己毫无道理的疑惑，似乎微微红了脸，他人白，红着脸也特别明显，在暖气一吹就显得有些明显了。张景焕坐在自己椅子上看着坐在床上的人竟有种莫名其妙的满足感，他把这个人带进房间固然有只有自己房间里开了空调这个原因，当然，更重要的也不过这样就像他们还没有分开，只是男朋友来帮自己庆祝生日了一样。  
张景焕闭上眼让想自己冷静一下，然而这个已经有些出格的想象却有点没办法抑制，而当张景焕猛然发现自己心里居然真的为这个想法开心的时候，他一下子睁开了眼，心脏直跳，震惊而甚至有些无措。  
他突然又意识到这个被自己意淫的人正在自己的房间，下意识看向床上的李相赫。对方则完全没有在前男友房间（甚至是床上！）的担心，似乎是嫌热直接脱掉了自己的羽绒服，只穿着白色的短袖T恤，好看的手指握住了玻璃杯，眼睛四处看着，似乎也正很好奇地打量张景焕的房间，好看的侧脸甚至能看到上翘的睫毛，随着眼睛眨动而震颤。张景焕简直有些痛恨自己此时的视力，明明已经近视了，他在内心呻吟，却完全也没有办法停止自己近乎贪婪地将李相赫每一寸裸露在外的肌肤看的清楚。而他此时甚至有了一个近乎可怕的想法——李相赫的这件白T，是不是曾经跟他……？这个想法一出来张景焕自己的脸都红了一半，他轻轻咳嗽了一下接着终于忍不住开口打破了这一室的寂静，也好让自己降降温，不然他从来不知道面对李相赫的时候他只想和对方亲昵，“相赫……你来找我有什么事吗？”

李相赫其实也不知道自己为什么竟然真的一时冲动就直接找李在宛要了地址直接过来了，他也不知道是那一句对方生日还是对方又要离开LCK更让他冲动，但结果就是他什么都没想的就直接过来了，甚至在站在张景焕家楼下半个多小时还不知道到底该不该上去，最后还是裴性雄突然给他打了电话问他在哪，他傻乎乎地说在景焕哥楼下，接着就听到裴性雄沉默了好一会儿，接着就听到那一头裴俊植的痛呼，裴性雄让他等一会儿，他叫景焕哥下来接他，他才恍然自己做了什么，再想拒绝的时候已经被裴性雄直接地挂了电话，他拿着电话甚至有点怀疑自己刚刚是不是在做梦，似乎是被冷风吹傻了，他好一会儿才反应过来对方说了什么。等反应过来后，他紧张地甚至想直接溜，却在这个时候听到了张景焕熟悉的呼唤，然后原本很快想走的脚就一下子动不了了。  
他在走进张景焕家的时候还在心里暗骂自己被恋爱冲昏了头脑，却不想他的恋爱对象自始至终也就那一个人还不如说是被张景焕冲昏了头脑，然而很快他就开始目不暇接了，张景焕家装修的和他自己一样简单却处处充满温馨，李相赫刚刚被风吹的有些发晕的脑子里全是真好看三个字，直到对方把自己带到对方床上坐下时他还四处好奇地望着张景焕的房间好长一段时间，之后却在对方看他的眼神越来越露骨的时候开始真的坐立不安了起来。  
他和对方的恋爱里不乏亲昵的举动，甚至在次数多了一些之后两个人都有些沉溺其中，如果不是身为优秀选手的自控力，那当时两个人的竞技状态怕都是要下滑，然而他今天来的确不是为了这件事的。正在他满脑子胡思乱想的时候，张景焕的声音突然穿透了一切混乱直接被李相赫清晰地听到，“相赫，你来找我有什么事吗？”

张景焕眼见着李相赫满脸通红的不知道在想什么，然而就在听到自己的话后，就看见对方很快抬起头，虽然仍然满脸红晕没散，仍然是很认真地对自己说道，“景焕哥，生日快乐。”  
张景焕失笑，他忍不住站起身来摸了摸李相赫的头，上前轻轻抱了一下这个自己一直很喜欢也曾经很羡慕的弟弟，“谢谢，相赫。”  
“……我听说你要走了。”李相赫的问话向来直接不做作，张景焕也一听就知道对方在问什么，他点点头，微笑，“对啊，年后的第一场比赛就是我们队的，不知道我会不会上。”  
“……那哥要加油。”李相赫直接说道，“……我一直是相信哥的，哥之前看我们比赛的事情我也知道了。……谢谢哥，还有光振哥。”  
“道谢你要自己去和光振说啊。”张景焕忍不住又摸了摸中单柔软的头发，轻松道，“光振当时还说SKT还能怎么输呢。不过他也是心里担心你们。”  
“我知道的，之前有找过光振哥，不过他不见我们，”李相赫面上没什么表情，但罕见地在张景焕面前多说了很多话，似乎是张景焕又一次的离开让他放下了所有在张景焕面前曾经的伪装，“还是……谢谢哥。”  
张景焕简直五味杂陈，自从他回到LCK，就再也没有见到这副模样的李相赫，不得不说这才是他想见到的李相赫，只在他一个人面前撒娇卖乖像只小动物一样的李相赫。不是说他觉得去年见到他时淡定潇洒爱笑的李相赫不好，而是对方在所有人都是这副模样，一度让张景焕认为对方早就已经不爱自己了。不过现在……他看着李相赫低下头絮絮叨叨地模样，李相赫……真的还爱自己吗？  
他也没办法确认了，而原本真的打算和对方摊牌是分是合说个清楚，然而如今……张景焕笑着听李相赫絮絮叨叨地说着SKT的事情，也已经没必要了呢。  
他已经要离开了，也没必要再让李相赫再遭受一次当年那样的痛苦了。  
只不过最后……让我再任性一次吧。

李相赫被扭着脖子侧头吻上张景焕的时候整个人都是懵的，他此时正在说一些裴俊植和李在宛的事情，不知道为什么他刚刚在张景焕面前就只想和对方分享这些故事，于是他也就一直絮絮叨叨地说着，但半天都没有得到回应，他忍不住想抬头看看那人的表情，却直接被扭着脖子吻住了，对方的亲吻温柔的难以言喻，他可以感受到对方的唇一点点又把自己原本有些干涩的唇湿润了起来，接着就开始轻扣自己的齿关，在他下意识张嘴的关头伸进舌头就是一阵搅弄，但又显得十足的耐心和温柔，而李相赫原本扣在床上的手也下意识抓住了张景焕的胳膊，把自己更往上送。而似乎是感受到了李相赫的配合，张景焕原本还算温柔的动作立刻激烈了起来，他伸出一只手扣住李相赫的腰肢，把人往自己这边带，直到两个人紧紧贴合，张景焕贪婪地用舌头扫过没一颗牙齿，玩弄着李相赫僵硬的舌头，甚至不时用舌尖去舔弄对方的舌尖，逼的李相赫往后躲，接着就又被搂回来。而他的另一只手则找到了李相赫原本僵硬的抓紧衣服的手，与对方十指相扣。  
这个吻直到李相赫终于坚持不住把张景焕推开为止。被推开的上单也没有说什么，只是伸出舌头舔了舔唇边的水渍，色气的动作被李相赫原本气喘吁吁地看到甚至僵硬了一秒。而等到李相赫终于停止喘息，张景焕都一直没有反应，就在李相赫终于忍不住抬头看向张景焕的时候，对方终于低声说了句对不起，李相赫听到这句话的一瞬间就明白了张景焕到底在想什么，火气上涌的感觉让他甚至都有一会儿看不清东西，他猛地站起来走到张景焕面前拽住他的领子逼着比自己稍高一些的对方低头看他，然而质问的话还没出口，李相赫却被对方眼中的深沉给一惊，下意识放开了抓住对方领子的手。而这一次却是张景焕反应更快的抓住了李相赫那只漂亮的手放到自己的胯下，李相赫还没来得及对对方简直惊世骇俗的举动有反应，接着就被自己手上的硬度和热度让火又烧回了自己脸上，而张景焕这个时候则在他耳边带着热气说道，“相赫，明白我们每次见面我都想做什么了吗。”李相赫事后觉得听到这句话的时候自己可能已经灵魂出窍了，不然他为什么居然会回以这样一句——  
“那你为什么不做呢？”李相赫侧过脸回望着张景焕，手下甚至微微握紧了对方的东西，听到对方一声压抑不住的喘息十分满意，他直直地盯着那双满是欲望与压抑不住爱意的眼睛，听到自己这么说，“张景焕，只要我今天下得了床，你就以后再也别想上我的床。”

李相赫直到被张景焕抱坐在对方身上的时候才觉得自己大概真的是欠收拾，而对方又一个顶撞的动作让他又是一声长长的呻吟溢出，他已经放弃咬紧自己的牙关了，任由那些舒爽的呻吟喘息惊叫一声声流泻出来，引得埋首在自己身体里的男人一次又一次粗鲁而直接的顶撞。“唔……恩，啊，张……张景焕……那……太……别……！”李相赫伸手压在男人肩膀上，上下摆动着腰肢，任由男人粗大的欲望一次又一次顶在自己最敏感的那些点上，泪水落了满脸都不知道，囊袋拍打的声音显得分外色情，李相赫受不了的把手胡乱压在对方的胸上，低垂着啜泣着不行了，而对方显然不会这么轻易放弃这个终于把自己亲手剥干净送到他手上的猎物，强硬地拉起对方的一只手和对方一起去套弄李相赫身前已经半软的性器，又逼出几声压抑不住的哭叫，一只手掐住对方的腰把想逃的对方狠狠压回自己的性器上。“啊，恩……别，真的……不行……恩，唔……”李相赫胡乱呻吟着还没说完又被堵上了嘴，对方的舌头在嘴间黏黏糊糊地玩弄着自己的舌头，甚至轻咬着李相赫的舌尖，色气的无与伦比，两人的口水顺着舌头之间下滑，又被对方一一吻去。下身动作不停，张景焕顺着水渍去含吻对方的喉结，任由对方的喉头在嘴中不安地颤动，李相赫恍惚间甚至觉得对方有可能一口咬掉这块小小的软骨，眼泪不自觉又滑了下来，发出甜腻的满是水气的呻吟，下身也下意识夹紧了一些，让动作的男人忍不住喘息出声，握紧对方的腰更加用力地顶开纠缠不清的穴肉，只觉得舒爽的无与伦比。“……相赫，别夹那么紧……”而李相赫早就没办法回应他了，浑身颤抖着到处都敏感的不行的青年连被张景焕稍微触碰都浑身泛红，张景焕甚至不知道对方是凭什么能说出那句只要我今天能下得了床，你就以后再也别想上我床的，分明是个完全耐受不了情欲的青年人，稍微被触碰了一下就能浑身泛起诱人的粉红，再被触碰一下敏感处眼泪就已经在眼眶间打转了，呼出的气都带了黏腻的水气哭腔，而张景焕这次却完全没有心软，他俯首在对方白嫩的肩头留下齿痕，又顺着锁骨下去含吮对方胸前现在已经完全肿起的乳尖，完全不顾对方不要的哭喊，只是让他所能想到的一切欲望都加载于青年身上，让他沉沦，让他迷幻而盛放，自己则沉浸于对方温软柔嫩的身体和软濡低哑的哭腔，完全不顾对方让他救他的胡言乱语。  
我怎么会是来救你的呢，他终于把青年又一次压在身下，听着他已经满脑子混乱地下意识喊着他的名字求他救他，一边又伸手把已经哭得整个人软软糯糯的李相赫的那双修长的腿再一次拉开，手上又不安分地动作了几下逼出几声崩溃的哭腔，身下的动作不断，赫啊，我当然是来拖着你堕落的啊……  
“张，张景焕……别……我，真的……恩……啊…呜”李相赫承受不住的又一次夹紧了穴肉，被对方两下重顶顶开，他咬着床单呜咽，双手抓着床单几乎要撕碎张景焕天蓝色的床单，满眼的泪水甚至让他看不清张景焕，整个人已经濒临崩溃边缘，腿间的欲望又一次被张景焕手法熟练地握住来回抚弄，李相赫放开嘴间的床单，又发出模糊的呻吟，几乎要被一两年都没开过荤的男人做晕过去了。而张景焕对于李相赫最经常的回应也不过是更加激烈的动作以及更加让人脸红心跳的污言秽语，而在越来越快的动作中李相赫终于还没感受到对方的释放就直接晕了过去了。

 

裴俊植今天过得异常心塞。下午他只不过是说了句希望瓜皮中单给今天过生日的前辈哥哥打个电话，然而瓜皮中单就直接去找人去了，同时居然还在对方楼底下傻站了半个小时，自家裴性哥哥又是一个宠那个瓜皮的，知道之后直接就是一顿敲，自己还被自家辅助又是一顿嘲讽。ad气的自己都想去亲手敲一顿中单了，然而定了明天就走的中单居然在晚上自己和李在宛裴性雄都要出门吃饭的时候还没回来，裴俊植出于担心也是打了个电话给对方，然而接电话的对面居然是现在就要出去和对方吃饭的那个，而对方的声音不知为何在自己听来分外色气，而一想到现在到底谁在对方家里，裴俊植想了想还是让两人等了一会儿，发了个信息问上单还能不能出来吃饭，而得到的答案果然是十分抱歉，但是突然有点事要处理，明天中午再一起吃吧。ad深深叹了口气，猛地锁上手机，对自家教练和辅助微笑着说着景焕哥有事来不了了，就我们三个现在去我们预定的那个地方吃饭吧。  
在得到了辅助的又一顿嘲讽和裴性雄了然的眼神之后，裴俊植挤出一个疲惫的微笑，又一次发出了和下午一样的呐喊——  
为什么我一定要被他们俩夹在中间啊！

而裴性ad还并不知道的事，他明天即将看到张姓上单和李姓中单在在他们面前不是秀恩爱胜似秀恩爱的悲惨故事。  
当然这个悲惨，是对于裴性ad而言的。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看。
> 
>  
> 
> 一些可看可不看的作者废话：  
> 首先，祝大头生日快乐！  
> 因为是一篇突发，所以说实话又有点没控制住字数也是挺凉的，现在也已经习惯了每天给自己留至少四个小时写东西（微笑）  
> 总之这篇其实应该是算在我的三次元向系列里面的2333 因为这次的马壳基本是我根据三次元推出来的，属于真正的我心目中的马壳，包括前两天的小甜饼两篇知乎体也类似，属于我心目中的他们系列，基本可以算得上这一篇的后续了。有机会会把我自己理解中的他们的那个系列写出来，于是我又多了一个要填的坑，我看我干脆都别写啥断后路了，永远有断不完的后路，真的是溜了溜了  
> 因为这篇也是大头中心向所以写了包括他的粉丝和他、他的朋友和他、他的家人和他以及“他的爱人和他”这个样子的一系列，如果他还在某个战队里的话其实还会写他的“家”和他，不过因为这一部分我是打算放在过段时间会写的《决定》里完善的，到时候会大概写大头和SKT、大头和LGD以及大头和Afs之间的关系这样的东西，所以最近在补比赛，要补的比赛啊访谈有点多2333   
> 不过其实也是为了让自己写的东西更有依据一点，最后都是为了让自己写的更好一点，所以还ok，是我应该努力的事情，总之这篇我也是写的很开心，甚至又开了一段尬车，我是真的有在想怎么写车这件事23333  
> 可能是因为在我心目中的马壳在这个时间点已经属于纠缠了很久所以两个人都知根知底对方是什么样的人所以这篇没有那么让我糟心的感情戏，我写完之后甚至没觉得我有写感情戏，突然觉得凉了2333  
> 总之最后依然是惯例的感谢观看，祝大头生日快乐！春节之间更新不定，我大概真的也要休息一下了……最近肝真的有点爆了（x）不过明天还是有可能更新的，因为看今天他们斗鱼做活动我又脑了一点SKT96line中心友情向（虚弱的微笑.jpg）  
> 非常感谢大家观看，也照例很感谢大家的喜欢和评论，也请继续支持SKT、KSV以及我们喜欢的选手们~  
> 祝大家春节愉快！  
> 大头生日快乐！


End file.
